Pocas sutilezas parentales
by ninnae
Summary: Una visita a los padres de Milo, se pude tornar una experiencia no muy agradable. Yaoi/AU Milo Ship Fest.


**Pocas sutilezas parentales**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Traigo un nuevo one shot, para el evento de tumblr Milo ship fest. Primer prompt "Conociendo a la pareja"  
**

* * *

Milo estaba un tanto nervioso, a pesar de tener treinta años, una carrera formada y un hogar que ofrecer, la situación que estaba viviendo era… algo idiota.

Aquel día había llevado a Camus a la casa de sus padres, el francés era la primera pareja seria que presentaba a sus padres. Quienes tenía de él, una imagen de casanova, en lugar de la de un hombre maduro. El problema surgía cuando su padre Zafiri y su hermano mayor Kardia se habían aliado para hacerle la visita imposible a Camus. Su madre, Alana, por otro lado, se mantenía indiferente. La mujer griega, con el cabello rubio y mirada fría no le agradaba del todo su orientación sexual, trece años después aún guardaba la esperanza de que algún día su hijo pequeño pudiera "rectificarse".

—Y francesito, ¿Qué lugar ocupas en la cama con Milo? ¿Eres tú o él el que grita? —preguntó Kardia con descaro, mientras aliñaba su ensalada con algo de jugo de limón y un chorro de aceite.

La charla había surgido ese mismo día sábado durante la cena. Milo casi se atragantó con la papa grillada que estaba comiendo en esos momentos. Su madre lo miró con mala cara como si el pobre Milo fuera el culpable de la pregunta desubicada de Kardia, y Zafiri se encogió de hombros al conocer a su retoño mayor.. Camus por su parte se mantuvo con el semblante helado, tratando de digerir el difícil día que había tenido en la casa de la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

—Milo tiende a gritar mucho más que yo —replicó más, sin pena. Siguió comiendo en silencio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Milo agachó la cabeza sonrojado, y la cena transcurrió en el más absoluto mutismo por los quince minutos siguientes. Esa escena fue una de muchas.

El siguiente día fue una tortura para Milo, su madre seguía molesto con él y Camus se mantenía como si nada. Tenía unas enormes ganas de enfadarse y gritar, pero no tenía caso molestarse con Camus por algo que no podía cambiar. Su familia era su familia.

—¡Milo! —la voz de Kardia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Estaba repantingado en el sofa de sus padres, tratando de calmarse de la última escena de Camus y su madre discutiendo por sus gustos. Su madre se negaba a creer que el heleno menor prefería la comida del francés a la de su progenitora.

Kardia no esperó que Milo se levantara de su asiento, de un golpe se colgó del cuerpo de su hermanito sentandose su lado. Le encajó un viejo álbum, lleno de fechas y pequeñas fichas recordatorias a un lado de las imágenes. Milo alzó una ceja al ver la antigua cubierta de cuero café. Recordaba ese álbum, era de la época de cuando iba a la preparatoria, quizás su tiempo más oscuro. De todas las etapas de su vida que podían salir a la luz, la que menos deseaba que el francés conociera, era esa.

—Kardia no…  
—Son las viejas fotos de tu graduación, adivina la chica que encontré en ellas. ¿Shaina era su nombre, o Pandora? Ya no recuerdo con quien finalmente fuiste a ese baile. Nunca te decidías por una sola.

Milo se llevó una mano a su frente, Kardia estaba sacándolo de quicio, ya era demasiado. Su hermano mayor solía tomarle el pelo, pero desde la llegada de Camus, cualquier broma se había multiplicado por cien, y qué decir de los comentarios fuera de lugar.

—¿Con cuántas de ellas tuviste una aventura? La verdad me sorprende que tengas algo estable, nunca duras más de un par de meses, un año ya es mucho.

Milo siguió en silencio, escuchando el soliloquio del mayor, giró la cabeza en un mero gesto de frustración, vio a Camus parado sobre el marco de la puerta, viéndolo con la mirada seria como interactuaba con Kardia. Milo no sabía si sentir pánico o vergüenza.

—Sabes, Shaina aún está dispuesta a complacerte si se lo pides —soltó Kardia como la frase final. Camus se levantó con enojo del marco y dio la espalda a Milo, quien gritó de frustración, Kardia la había cagado.

—Deja las tonterías Kardia —bufó Milo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sigue así, y le diré a Calvera que anduviste viendo el trasero de la camarera del bar "Palace".

Milo no esperó a que Kardia le contestase, se paró de un solo movimiento del sofá para alcanzar a Camus, quien iba subiendo con fuerza los escalones superiores de la escalera que llevaba a la planta de las habitaciones. Alcanzó a Camus antes de que este le cerrará la puerta de su habitación en el rostro.

—Espera Camus.

Milo colocó el pie en el borde de la puerta, aguantando el dolor, mientras Camus empujaba con más fuerza.

—Vete al diablo Milo, quiero estar solo.

Milo suspiró, se imaginaba que después de todos los episodios con su familia, las quejas, las malas bromas de Kardia y las insinuaciones a que su relación era algo pasajero, Camus acabaría hartandose, o quizás golpeándolo.

—Lo que dijo Kardia no tiene nada que ver conmigo, solo quiero…

—¡Ve a acostarte con los amores de tu adolescencia y déjame a mí en paz!

Milo se paró en seco, ¿Acaso Camus le estaba haciendo una escena de celos? Sonrió con arrogancia, mientras su corazón saltaba como loco. En todo el año que llevaban de relación, Camus nunca le había insinuado alguna molestia o celos por lo abierto que era al socializar o por la forma coqueta en la que se desenvolvía. Para él llegar a ese punto era todo un triunfo, aunque habían tenido que agrietar mucho la coraza del francés. Milo empujó la puerta, derribando a Camus, y dejando el paso libre. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y los encerró a ambos.

—Mi francés celoso —musitó Milo, abrazó a Camus, y este le devolvió el gesto con dubitación. La maldita sensación de agobio no terminaba de desaparecer de su pecho, Camus no quería aceptar que sus sentimientos habían sido más fuertes a su criterio y razonamiento. Pero con Milo cada hecho era así. Sentimental, cargado de emoción y significado. Esa maldita visita a la casa del griego ya estaba saturándolo, quería regresar y poder hacer el amor con Milo, con tranquilidad y dulzura. Milo pareció leerle la mente al francés y sin esperar mucho más besó con hambre los labios galos, tomando desprevenido a este último, quien no pudo rechistar y decir que estaban en la casa de los padres del heleno.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—¿Crees que funcionó? —Kardia miraba a su padre, quien se mantenía con una sonrisa altiva, la misma que solía verse en el rostro de Milo cuando conseguía lo que quería.

—Claro que lo hizo, la técnica del cabreo nunca falla —dijo Zafiri seguro de sí mismo.

Kardia negó, no estaba del todo satisfecho con la mala jugada que le había hecho a su hermano menor, pero el plan de su padre para poder quebrar al hielo, que el menor de los griegos tenía por pareja, había surgido una tarde, después de una llamada algo desanimada de Milo hacia su hermano. Fue esa la razón de tantos desaires y provocaciones, y según su padre había funcionado. Aunque él no estaba muy seguro.

—No lo creeré hasta que lo vea.

—Será más bien hasta que lo escuches —dijo burlón Zafiri—. No te pases muchas veces por arriba, los gemidos se escuchan fuerte.

Zafiri posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor, uno de los problemas de su hijo había sido resuelto, ahora solo quedaba convencer a la madre de que el frío francés era la persona adecuada que Milo había escogido.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
